Miraculous Lemon
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have grown up now and find themselves in a sticky situation. Marinette is helping out at the bakery and has become rather sweaty after working in front of the oven and decides to take a shower, unknowing of Adrien's presence. What will happen next? Just some smut. Lemon warning!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous characters, but the storyline is mine. Enjoy! Lemon warning!**

Marinette's POV:

I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck as I tried to ignore it, finding that working in front of an oven all day made you feel like it was the middle of summer, even if Halloween was only several days away.

"The chocolate croissants are done dad." I called out to my father as he thanked me and told me to go on a break, so I went upstairs to shower, unknowing of what was to happen next. I began humming to myself, apparently so loudly that I never realized the shower was already on, and I got in and began lathering up my sponge until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Um excuse me, but what are you doing Marinette?" I turned to see Adrien standing behind me, completely nude. I couldn't even speak, or move, and all he was doing was staring at me, looking me over as my entire body turned red. My father would often invite Adrien over and he would sometimes take a shower, but of all times for him to have already been in here and I didn't even realize it!

"I-I-I-I-I I-I'm so sorry. I sh-should g-g-g-et out now." I went to reach for the door handle until he stopped me, pulling me into him as our body pushed against each other.

"Y-you're h-h-hard." I stuttered as he blushed.

"W-well it's only natural." He looked away as I managed to get some distance between us (if a fraction of an inch counted).

"I should have knocked first." I managed to get out without stuttering like a fool.

"No, it's my fault, I should have locked the door, I just didn't expect to be too long, but then I guess I got too comfortable in here." He looked back at me as I felt my heart racing, even though I took this shower to cool down, I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation take over my entire body.

"Marinette." Adrien tucked my wet dark blue hair behind my ear as we made eye contact. Suddenly his lips were hovering over mine as I realized he was asking me if he could kiss me, thus without thinking, I embraced him and kissed him as our naked wet bodies pressed together. I heard him growl as I felt his erection press against my stomach, I tried to suppress a moan, until I felt his tongue slid into my mouth as his hands began to move towards my breasts.

"Ugn." I could feel Adrien bite my lower lip as he began pinching my nipples and cupping my breasts. The world around me faded away as he began moving his hips as I continued to gasp and moan. Suddenly he turned me around and began toying with my clit and breast at the same time as he licked my neck.

"Salty." He whispered against my skin as I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little sweaty from working by the oven." I tried to pull away until he embraced me.

"No, it's fine, don't go." His lips met with my neck as he sucked at it.

"Nn, Adrien, you'll leave a mark."

"That's fine isn't it? Leaving a mark to show you're mine." He turned me around again and sucked at my erect nipples, biting them and swirling his tongue around and around.

"A-A-Adrien." I could hardly breath as his fingers began to massage my folds, slowly entering me as I bit my lip.  
"You're so wet Marinette." He brought his hand up as I saw it glistening. I moved back and felt the water hit my body as he pushed me against the wall and entered me. Our chests pressed together as he moaned and twitched inside me. I felt the blood drip from my womanhood.

"Sorry." Adrien grunted as I felt him throb inside me.

"It-It's ok, you can move." I felt a tear escape as he kissed it away and waited before he began moving slowly. It was as if we were the only ones who existed, I hear him hissed as he muttered to himself, my breasts pushed up against the wall as my nipples rubbed against it. The sensation of him inside me and my sensitive nipples being teased was too much.

"Adrien, I'm going to cum." I breathed heavily as he began to speed up.

"Me too Marinette." He held my breasts and pinched my nipples as I tried to gain some form of composure but wound up losing myself completely in the heat of the moment. It didn't take long for us to climax, he came inside and I wasn't able to stand; we helped each other wash off and got out of the shower. We went to my room to talk as he admitted that my father invited him over to stay a few nights, so I managed to convince my parents to let him sleep on a cot in my room (since we were in our twenties now). Then Tiki appeared when Adrien was out of the room.

"There's trouble Marinette." She sounded stern as I nodded my head and told Adrien I had to run a few errands as he also said that he had to talk to his father about something. I ran around the house and transformed into Ladybug and met up with Cat Noir and noticed he was looking at my neck.

"My Lady, what's that on your neck?" He looked a bit upset as I blushed.

"Oh this, well um I uh-"

"Is, is that a hicky?" His fingers grazed over the area as I backed away, suddenly his eyes shot wide open.

"We don't have time for this!" I managed to get him to pay attention as we de-akumatized the situation and he pulled me aside for a moment.

"Did your boyfriend give that to you?" He looked at me rather seriously as I swallowed.

"Well, the guy I like did but I don't know if I could say that he's my boyfriend." I tapped my fingers together nervously as I blushed, thinking about the shower I'd taken with Adrien not too long ago.

"M-Marinette?" Cat Noir suddenly transformed into Adrien.

"A-A-A-Adrien!" I transformed back and nearly fainted, but Adrien caught me just in time.

"I had a feeling you were my Lady." Adrien kissed me as I eventually figured out how to speak again. We managed to get Plagg and Tiki to agree that it was okay if we knew each other's identities but no one else could know.


End file.
